You Raise Me Up
by DiaryOfADeadGirl
Summary: AkuRoku. Made for AXAXEL8 on DeviantART. Roxas goes every morning to practice, except this morning, he's not alone.


You Raise Me Up

Roxas quietly made his way down the halls of Destiny High, as the sun broke the horizon, to the music wing. He came early every morning so he could practice without being disturbed.

He didn't bother turning on the lights in the auditorium as he walked in. He would have enough light to play from the spot light in the middle of the stage. As he climbed up onto the stage, he thought he heard someone cough. He got up fully and called out over the many seats, "Who's there?" He waited for a moment, and when he got now answer, he shrugged it off. Any of his other class-mates wouldn't have been up this early.

Roxas walked over to the Clavinova and dragged it into the spotlight. He then dragged over the bench and sat down. When he was adjusted, he turned on the piano and began to play.

"When I am down and, oh my soul so weary; when troubles come and my heart burdened be –"Roxas sang, his voice rising high into the rafters.

"Then I am still and wait here in the silence; until you come, and sit awhile with me," another voice interrupted and Roxas gasped while he quit playing.

"Who is here?" He called out, searching the chairs where an audience would've sat, but seeing no one.

"I'm sorry. Please continue, I promise I won't interrupt again, "the voice sounded apologetic, but that still didn't tell him who it was. He shook his head and began playing again, deciding it didn't matter.

"When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary; when troubles come and my heart burdened be; then I am still and wait here in the silence; until you come and sit awhile with me," Roxas resang the first verse.

Axel had to hold back interrupting again as Roxas broke into the chorus. "You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." Roxas's voice was so angelic, yet so imperfect it gave Axel goose bumps. The emotion made the blonde's voice gravely and shaky, but also stronger. He could only wonder who or what Roxas was thinking of as he sang.

"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." The blonde also played beautifully, his fingers stroking the keys as if they were a lover's cheek. But he suddenly slammed down on the keys, causing them to create a large bang.

"Dammit!" Roxas shouted, burying his head in his hands.

Axel saw the sobs quietly wrack his body. "There is no life – no life without its hunger…" Axel sang quietly to Roxas.

"Just please leave. I'd like to break down in peace if you don't mind." Roxas grumbled, barely lifting his head to look out over the rows of seats.

"Each restless heart beats so imperfectly…" Axel let it linger in the air. When Roxas only groaned, he continued, "But when you come, and I am filled with wonder. Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity." Axel let the words fade into silence.

"Please, sing with me Roxas?" Axel asked, slowly approaching the stage.

"Why?" The blonde grumbled, "I don't even know who you are."

"How about if I promise to reveal myself to you if you do sing with me? C'mon, "Axel said, and then sang, "You raise me up so I can stand on mountains.

Roxas quietly joined in, harmonizing with Axel. "You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be.

Roxas raised his head and looked out over the rows of chairs. He still couldn't see anyone. "Am I singing with a ghost?" He asked.

The voice's laughter rang through the auditorium. "No," it said, "why would you think that?"

"Because I can't see you." Roxas said.

"You will. Soon, I promise. But since you asked a question, now I get to: Who are you thinking about when you sing this?" the voice questioned.

"A boy…..no…..a man. A man named Axel, Axel Sinclair," Roxas said, "Do you know him?"

Axel gasped as Roxas said his name. "Yes," he whispered, and then cleared his throat, "yes, I've heard of him. Why…why do you think about him? When you sing?"

Roxas sighed, "Because it's how he makes me feel. Like I can do anything, y'know? I…I think I love him…but he could never feel the same. That's why I get so damn frustrated." Roxas slammed on the keys again.

"Oh Roxas, you never knew," Axel sighed. "You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." Axel sang, approaching the stage more quickly now.

"I am strong when I am on your shoulders." Axel sang as he mounted the stage.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped alarmedly as he came into the blonde's view.

"You raise me up….to more than I can be." Axel sang the last line to him, then gasped as Roxas ran into him – hard.

"You jerk! You manipulated me! I wouldn't have said that if I'd known it was you! Why do you have to be so mean and make me embarrass myself!" Roxas cried into his chest as his curled up fists hit him.

Axel wrapped his arms around the little blonde and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Roxas." Axel said quietly into his golden locks

"Wha-what?" Axel grinned as Roxas looked up, astonished.

"I said, "Axel said, placing a light kiss on Roxas's lips, "I love you too." He kissed Roxas again, deeper this time – sweeter. Like they were star-crossed lover who'd been apart for too long and wanted to savor the moment.

The auditorium door burst open and Demyx's voice rang out, "Ooo! Zexion! Come look! Axel and Roxas sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S – mhm!" His voice was cut off by Zexion's hand.

"Please, excuse him." Zexion said, thwaping Demyx over the head.

Roxas chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his own head as the two made their exit, "Well, I guess we don't have to tell anyone. Everyone will know by lunch time."

Axel jumped down from the stage and held his hand out to Roxas, who took it and hopped down as well. Axel didn't release the blonde's hand, but instead said, "I love you, Roxas," as they made their way to the door. Axel opened it up to the hallway and Roxas beamed as students bustled by them,

"I love you too, Axel,"


End file.
